


untitled love

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally all the fluff, M/M, Oneshot, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: just a bunch of insights of mingyu and wonwoo's relationship together





	untitled love

Wonwoo’s in the mist diffuser section when he hears his name being called on the shopping mall’s through the speakers saying, “Jeon Wonwoo. Your child is at register 17. I repeat, your child is at register 17.” He stands there, by the purple mist diffuser with the sweet lavender scent, blinking to himself at the sudden announcement.

Okay so yes, Wonwoo is in a loving relationship with his loving boyfriend,  _ but he doesn’t recall having any sort of child with said boyfriend. _ This could be a mistake, after all there are so many Jeon Wonwoo’s out there in the world, the announcer was probably mistaken. 

“Jeon Wonwoo, please come to register 17. Your child seems like he’s about to cry.” 

What the fuck?

The mothers around him begin to talk to each other saying things like, 

_ how could someone just leave their child?  _

_ Oh, what a bad parent. _

Wonwoo clears his throat because, ahem, even if he is fully sure he’s not  _ the  _ Jeon Wonwoo with  _ the child _ they’re asking for, he figured he doesn’t like his precious name to be tainted like this. So it took around ten minutes when Wonwoo arrives upstairs at register 17 and there he sees the child.

Or should he rather say, his six foot tall boyfriend standing by the microphone with the saddest pout ever on his lips. 

Wonwoo takes in a breath. “Are you fucking serious.”

Mingyu almost breaks down into tears when he meets Wonwoo’s eyes. “You left me!” He whines. “I came out the bathroom and you were  _ gone _ !”

Wonwoo holds back a laugh. “Why didn’t you just call me?”

“My phone is dead!” Mingyu drags out his whine as he slumps into Wonwoo’s arms, digging his sobbing face into the latter’s shoulder. By now, Wonwoo is bursting into laughter as he pats his boyfriend’s back for comfort.

“There, there. I forgot your phone ran out of batteries, but here I am.” Wonwoo says softly, shifting just a little so he can see Mingyu’s pouting face that makes him laugh again.

“Stop laughing…” Mingyu mumbles, his bottom lip jutting out. 

“Aw, sorry baby, I’ll stop laughing.” Wonwoo lies, he doesn’t stop but instead he kisses Mingyu’s cheeks, then the tip of his nose, and then corner of his lips to calm him down. “You’re so ugly when you cry.”

“Shut up!”

+++

In a sense, Wonwoo and Mingyu make the perfect team. They’ve come to the point where their hearts are so filled with each other’s love that they’ve gone beyond the term of couple goals. There’s no one else in the world who understands Mingyu than Wonwoo does, and there’s no one else in the world who makes Wonwoo’s heart flutter the way Mingyu does.

Mornings consist of staying in bed. The sun would glimmer through the blinds and Wonwoo would have to turn and snuggling deep into Mingyu’s shoulder blade to block the unwanted light. Mingyu hums sleepily and shifts onto his side so he can wrap Wonwoo in his arms.

“So cold…” Wonwoo mumbles into Mingyu’s chest and his boyfriend only hums, unable to muster up the energy to reply to his words. Instead, his hands fondle through Wonwoo’s dark locks. He remembers Wonwoo had permed his hair the other day, because the curly ends remind him of a poodle. 

Soft snores fill the room and occasionally Mingyu would shiver when Wonwoo brushes his cold feet against his leg. Wonwoo always had perpetually cold feet, it was inevitable and Mingyu doesn’t think he could ever get used to it.

When their alarm rings, Mingyu is always the first to react. He carefully stretches his arm back, laying on his back, to hit the snooze button on the clock and proceeds to stay in the position as Wonwoo is still curled up on his arm.

The younger man yawns, running his hand down his face and rubbing his pair of sleepy eyes. The light hits him when he opens them, making them shut back to black again.

“Babe,” Mingyu calls, his voice hoarse and husky in the morning. “Babe, I need to pee.” He says and Wonwoo groans, slightly moving so Mingyu can slip his arm back and get off the mattress. The weight shifts and Wonwoo feels a sudden loss of warmth next to him. 

“Hurry up and come back to bed.” Wonwoo says, shivering as he grips onto the blanket. In a few seconds he hears the toilet flush and the shuffles of Mingyu’s slippers against the floor when he arrives back to bed. Wonwoo moves over naturally and attaches himself onto his boyfriend right away, basking in the welcoming warmth. “Did you wash your hands,” Wonwoo mumbles into Mingyu’s chest.

His boyfriend hums. “Hm, no.”

“I hate you.”

When they become at least a little bit awake, Wonwoo would sleepily find Mingyu’s lips, pressing against them with his own and smiling as his boyfriend’s fingers thread through his curly hair. They spend the next few moments stealing kisses and pecks in each other arms, not a trace of thought wanting to part just yet.

Mingyu’s hands roam the older’s body. The touch is the least sexual and more admiring. He traces every curve of Wonwoo’s body from the curve of his thin hips to the curve down the arch of his back. So beautiful, Wonwoo is so beautiful and it’s all his. Every part he’s touching, every part he’s kissing, it all belongs to him.

Wonwoo catches onto Mingyu’s thoughts as he shifts his neck angle so that the younger has more access to place butterfly kisses down his collarbones. The kisses send tickles throughout his entire body and Wonwoo loves it. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips before capturing them again. He made it his lifelong promise to call Wonwoo beautiful every morning, because his lover is divine and deserves to hear it from him at least once a day. 

Wonwoo stares into Mingyu’s brown orb as his hands go to gently press his cheeks together, jutting out his lips so he can peck his tall boyfriend. They stay together in bed for what always seem like an eternity, in each other’s arms, in each other’s hairs, and in each other’s love. 

+++

Wonwoo gets stressed easily. Though he keeps his cool image intact, there are times when he just wants to burst into flames and shouts to let out all his closed up tension. But alas, that’s not the way he should act as an adult. So he bottles all his stress up inside his chest and walk with a look in his eyes so mean it could make a child cry.

It was a difficult day. It’s not easy handling work with final exams and with the thought of rent due in a few days at the back of his mind. Dealing with rude customers doesn’t help on top of having a pushy boss that pays him way less than what he works for.

But when Wonwoo finally comes home, he kicks off his shoes and slides in exhaustion into the living room. He passes by the kitchen where Mingyu is making dinner. 

“Hey,” Mingyu says, just as tired as Wonwoo is. His eyes are droopy with dark circles and Wonwoo is slightly concerned if the dinner would be finishes fine at all. 

They both work hard for their home. It’s not the best place; the living room is small, their kitchen is smaller, sometimes the heater doesn’t work well in the winter, and sometimes construction goes on for too long outside their window.

But they make it work. Their place may not be the best, but they love it. It’s theirs. It’s their home and that’s all that matters. 

“Don’t do it.” Wonwoo warns Mingyu. He hates how the younger could always tell when he is in a bad mood. Mingyu isn’t psychic, and yet he knows every single thing about him. “I’m warning you, Kim Mingyu, you better not do it.” Wonwoo warns with a harsher tone.

But Mingyu being Mingyu, being his boyfriend that has built up a special defense mechanism against Wonwoo’s mellow threats, doesn’t listen to him and immediately does what the older is telling him exactly not to do. 

He smiles. With his two sharp fangs and all and that was it. All he had to do is smile to immediately make Wonwoo forget all the stress and exhaustion that he couldn’t help but smile back. His knees go weak and he falls into Mingyu’s chest, smiling into his embrace. 

“Welcome home, love.” Mingyu says, kissing the crown of Wonwoo’s hair. He laughs when Wonwoo digs himself more into the hug, groaning as he once again falls for Mingyu’s smile; the smile that lights up his world. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Wonwoo hums, feeling Mingyu slip his hands onto his waist. “Don’t let go yet.” He whispers.

Mingyu smiles against Wonwoo’s temple. “As if I’d ever want to.” He says and they would spend the rest of the night dancing to Wonwoo’s favorite 80s’ music in the middle of their living room, swaying back and forth as they bump their foreheads and bask in their love.

+++

There are times when Mingyu thinks that Wonwoo will be the death of him. Some years into their relationship, Mingyu learns that Wonwoo is the teasing type, the foxy type, the sly type. The make-Kim-Mingyu-into-a-hot-mess kind of type. 

In classier moments, they like to attend Jeonghan’s monthly makeshift gala parties with their friends where bringing your own wine is optional, but a wearing tuxedo is mandatory.

Wonwoo sits on top the kitchen counter, the coldness turning warm under his thighs, as Mingyu works on his hair. It takes time for perfection, especially for hair, but Wonwoo has never missed the chance to get on Mingyu’s nerves. “Are you done yet” Wonwoo pouts, watching Mingyu worked his hairstyle with the curling iron.

Mingyu sighs. “For the seventeenth time, not yet, love.” He says and Wonwoo pouts harder, fluttering his eyelashes because he knows Mingyu is weak for his fluttering. “Won, the more you flutter, the slower I’ll style your hair, the later we’ll get to Jeonghan hyung’s party, and the madder he’ll be with us.”

There’s a sly smile from Wonwoo that Mingyu barely has time to catch when he hears, “but what if that’s what I’ve been trying to do?” Wonwoo’s voice is husky and tempting and it doesn’t help when he encloses Mingyu in his spot by wrapping his thin legs around his torso. He blinks innocently after, like a snake under a rose. “Maybe you can work on other things besides just my hair?” His hand is winding up Mingyu’s arm slowly until it reaches it up to his neck where his fingertips gently press against the bottom of his jawline. 

Mingyu gulps but he feels as if there’s a rock stuck in this throat. “W-Won, we can’t. We’ll be late for the party.” There’s another pout from Wonwoo that he kisses heatedly- just enough to satisfy him momentarily. He backs up and Wonwoo is slightly out of breath, but he’s more obedient.

Until the party.

The thing is, Wonwoo is already attractive, but he becomes beyond attractive when he’s dressed in his black tuxedo and holding a fine wine in his hand. His presence can be felt even when Mingyu is across the room grabbing food from the table for the both of them. 

Mingyu knows Wonwoo is dashing, dashingly dangerous. Because when Mingyu would be talking to Minghao about the latest fashion, in the corner of his eye, he would see his boyfriend walking towards him with such poised and counted steps it almost strikes fear into him.

And it does when Wonwoo comes up to him, smiles at Minghao, and slowly pulls Mingyu down with such a sweet smile to whisper into his ear, “you look so hot right now, if Minghao wasn’t talking to you, I would’ve let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.” And Mingyu would choke on his champagne right in front of Minghao.

In other moments, Wonwoo likes to walk around their apartment wearing nothing but Mingyu’s sweaters that are way too oversized on him and it drives the latter crazy.

But Mingyu feels the most weak when Wonwoo comes out of the shower and he would ask the older, “babe, can you do the thing?” He asks and Wonwoo would smile with his nose crinkle and crescent eyes as he walks towards him with his sweater paws. Mingyu catches his breath. “Y-Yep, that’s it.”

+++

Sometimes Wonwoo thinks Mingyu is a child stuck in a six footed man’s body. He likes small things, often collecting small figures like a tiny stapler or a tiny playhouse with tiny little humans on tiny little couches, or he likes when Wonwoo buys him those dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and those t-shirts that have cartoon characters designed on them.

He loves exploring to the point he gets distracted, sometimes even getting lost on the way home because he would follow a stray puppy to who knows where. Other times, he bakes little pink cupcakes for Wonwoo to bring to work and ignore all the giggles coming from Soonyoung and Jun.

His boyfriend is also a goof. He’s clumsy and childish and adorable. Sometimes it’s like he’s babysitting Mingyu because the man has limbs too long for his own good and he breaks stuff and trips over his legs from time to time. And he’s so innocent Wonwoo can’t even be mad at him.

There are times when they’re having a heated makeout session on the couch and Wonwoo slowly pushes his boyfriend down as he sits on top of him, hands roaming each other and it gets more heated and heated until Mingyu suddenly pushes Wonwoo back quite forcibly and then- “Achoo!” And there goes the sex they were both hoping for. But Mingyu would smile at Wonwoo with such an embarrassed look it bursts him out into laughter.

“No, you’re not kissing me with the snot in your nose.”

Most of all, Wonwoo thinks Mingyu talks too much.  _ So much _ . This man can literally take any subject and turn into a full on conversation with opinions, facts, and arguments. Wonwoo came to learn this when he had accidentally brought up Paris and Mingyu immediately starts talking about it as if it’s his own home.

But that’s what Wonwoo loves about him. Mingyu is talkative, eccentric, loud, energetic, playful, understanding, and comfortable. 

“Paris such a romantic place, I love it so much! There’s the Eiffel Tower, the Palace of Versailles, Louvre Museum, and they have the best foods like macarons, croissants, millefeuille - oh, speaking of which, babe, did you know there’s a new cafe that opened down the street? We should go there one day for lunch! And we can pass through the park because the other day you said you wanted to see the pond with the ducks swimming in it. Swimming- we haven’t gone swimming in a while. We should go the beach when it gets hotter. Oh, and we need to get the air conditioner fixed too. I’ll fix it in no time. You know me babe, I’m good at fixing things.”

And Wonwoo would stare at Mingyu speaking and just think to himself like, “Yeah, him. This is the guy I’m in love with.” And sometimes Wonwoo likes to tease Mingyu because he loves it when his boyfriend gets all pouty and it’s  _ so adorable _ .

“Babe? Babe, are you listening to me?’

Wonwoo blinks. “No, sorry. I was thinking about something.”

Mingyu pouts. “What were you thinking about?” he asks and Wonwoo gives an indifferent shrug.

“I don’t know. Have I mentioned I don’t quite like you that much?” and Mingyu would immediately gasp with wobbling lips.

“...no?” Mingyu says with such an adorable voice and Wonwoo would shrug again.

“Just making sure.”

And then there’s a brief pause of silence and Mingyu is almost close to crying because Wonwoo is evil before saying, “because I don’t like you, I love you.” and Mingyu would burst into tears and jump into Wonwoo’s arms.

“DON’T DO THAT-”

+++

Mingyu believes Wonwoo is one of the most passionate person he’s ever met. He can be very persuasive. Sometimes during the summer nights, when he has trouble sleeping in the heat, Mingyu would toss about on the bed, complaining about the weather when his boyfriend is trying to sleep.

And that’s when Mingyu learns Wonwoo doesn’t like losing his sleep because the older turns to sit on top of Mingyu’s stomach with a glare that pierces through the night as he says, “Kim Mingyu, I swear to God if you don’t stop moving and stop complaining about how hot it is,  _ I’m going to give you a reason to feel hot.”  _ And Mingyu would nod in fear as Wonwoo huffs and falls asleep on top of him. 

While Mingyu is not the brightest crayon in the box, Wonwoo is a walking dictionary. He knows everything about pretty much everything. He loves reading and the more he reads, the smarter he becomes. 

And Mingyu loves it when his heart tingles whenever he’s sitting across the dining table, watching as Wonwoo has his glasses on (the ones that make him extremely sexy) reading his novel, with notes and books and pens and papers spread all around him because, “wow my boyfriend is such a genius when he’s talking about smart things, that’s hot.”

And there are times Wonwoo would throw all his adequates and manners out the window whenever he gets heated while playing video games. No one should ever cross Wonwoo in any kind of video game because his boyfriend would turn into the most competitive and passionate and loudest human being ever. 

“What the fuck, Mingyu, YOU CHEATED ON THAT ONE. YOU CHEATED IT . I SAW IT.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“YOU FUCKER. I SAW YOU FUCKING CHEAT, YOU’RE DEAD.”

“I’M SORRY.”

And sometimes Wonwoo can be a little naive. This happens more often than one expects. Being the taller man in this relationship, sometimes Mingyu likes to tease his boyfriend. 

“Maybe your glasses are in the kitchen cabinet.” Mingyu would say to Wonwoo though he’s pretty sure it’s obvious that he had hidden them on his own record. Wonwoo huffs as he stomps his way to the kitchen to open the cabinets and scan for his glasses.

“They’re not here! Mingyu, where did you put it!” Wonwoo whines as he stomps his feet in a tantrum. But Mingyu is strong enough to resist his adorableness.

“Perhaps they’re in the living room shelf.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo glares because the living room shelf is the one that Mingyu manually installed for decorations and although it looks nice, it’s totally out of Wonwoo’s reach.

So Wonwoo has to grab the fairly large step ladder from their closet to lift him up just barely for the shelf. “Mingyu, I can’t find it!” He shouts to his boyfriend below and Mingyu would hum as he gives Wonwoo directions to finding his missing glasses so he can continue staring at his ass. 

“Try more to the right. Hm, try the left.”

“Babe, just tell me where it is!”

Mingyu snickers, loving whenever Wonwoo whines for his help. “If you come down and give me kiss and then I’ll go up to find it for you.” He says and Wonwoo huffs as he hops down the ladder. He’s back to being a head shorter to Mingyu and he stands on his toes to lean up to Mingyu’s lips.

But his taller boyfriend leans back from getting a too easy kiss and Wonwoo loses his balance as he falls onto Mingyu’s chest. “You fucker, get down here!”

“Hm, why don’t you try coming up?” Mingyu retaliates and Wonwoo stomps his feet once more, trying again to kiss his boyfriend and whines to do so. 

“Mingyu~!” Wonwoo cries out and Mingyu laughs, leaning down to connect their lips into a sweet kiss. They smile against each other as he close the space between their bodies. When they part, Wonwoo rests his chin against the middle of Mingyu’s chest and stares up at him with a pout. “Can I have my glasses now?” He asks oh so cutely.

Mingyu nods, satisfied with what he’s got, and pulls out the glasses from his pocket. But just one more tease. “Uh, uh, uh.” He says, puckering his lips as he waves the glasses out of Wonwoo’s reach and his boyfriend rolls his eyes before stomping Mingyu’s foot so he can jolt forward in pain and then he gets his kiss.

+++

Arguments can happen. They’re both adults and they both work hard. But sometimes when situations get too much, they lash out on each other. Wonwoo, usually calm and collected, would scream at the top of his lungs at how inconsiderate Mingyu can be. Mingyu, no longer energetic and happy, howls at how stubborn Wonwoo always is. 

They scream and shout and throw things until both of them become a crying mess that doesn’t want to see a single trace of each other for the time being. 

“Feel free to sleep on the couch.”

“No need, I’ll just rent out a motel room.”

Wonwoo hisses at Mingyu’s words, knowing that Mingyu understands their money problem for their apartment rent at the moment (apart from all the other problems they have) and going to a motel will not help anything. 

“You are such an asshole sometimes.”

“Well you’re no fucking angel either.”

“I hate you!”

“I hate you too!”

But they don’t hate each other. They just need to find a reason to shout again. Wonwoo could never hate Mingyu. When he’s sleeping alone cold in their bed as he’s crying into his pillow, he knows he could never hate Mingyu. The Mingyu who taught him how to love, the Mingyu who would hold him every night in his arms.

And Mingyu tosses around on the couch, uncomfortable from the feeling that’s not their bed with Wonwoo beside him. The Wonwoo who crinkles his nose, the Wonwoo who would kiss him and tell him everything will be fine when he’s upset.

And the bedroom door would open in the middle of the night with Wonwoo shuffling out of their room to join Mingyu on the couch, snuggling into his warm body and Mingyu would wrap his arms around Wonwoo’s waist tight where they belong. 

“I’m sorry.” They both say in unison.

“You’re not inconsiderate.” Wonwoo says to Mingyu. “You’re one of the most considerate person in this world.” He takes care of him, and he thinks about him every single second.

Mingyu rests his cheek against Wonwoo’s temple, fingers threading through his hair. “And you’re not stubborn. You’re smart, and you’re passionate.” There are many things that Wonwoo has taught him, from books to love, and Mingyu is always thankful.

The next morning, they are still awkward. But when Mingyu gets up to make breakfast, and Wonwoo goes to clean up the mess they made last night, they know that they could fight and shout at each other all day and night long, but at the end, they belong with each other and they wouldn’t want to have it any way else.

+++

“Where do you think would be a better vacation spot?” Wonwoo asks as he holds up brochures of mainly different places. He rests his back against Mingyu’s front, who presses a kiss against his temple before humming at the brochures. “Hawaii or Paris?”

“Hawaii seems great, because it’s Hawaii of course, but,” Mingyu knits his eyebrows together in thought, “Paris is good too because you know, it’s  _ Paris _ .” he says and Wonwoo laughs at the explanation because it’s so  _ Mingyu _ . 

“Nice deduction there, really eloquent.” Wonwoo jokes and Mingyu pouts because damn it, his boyfriend uses large words like  _ deduction _ and  _ eloquent _ . He kisses Wonwoo temple again and then his cheek and them behind his ear.

“Where do you picture us in ten years?” It’s Mingyu’s turn to ask the question and Wonwoo places the brochures down, humming as he rests his head against the crook of Mingyu’s neck. 

“Probably at home sleeping.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu laughs. 

“Be serious!”

“I am serious.” Wonwoo beams. “We would probably be in bed, you know, just cuddling.” 

“Do you think we’d be married in ten years?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo laughs softly. Marriage has always been a recurring topic. They talk about this a lot, but mostly in jokes and wild thoughts.

“Most likely.” Wonwoo answers. “I want to be married before I hit thirty.” He says and turns to look up at his boyfriend. “Why? Wanna get married now?” There’s a pause in Mingyu’s eyes and Wonwoo almost loses his smile in confusion. “Mingyu-”

“Yes.” Is what Mingyu says and Wonwoo freezes before laughing again.

“Sure, let’s get married.” The older says, catching onto the joke. “Let’s get married in Busan because that’s where we met, by the beach, during the sunset. Ugh that would be perfect. You know I love the sunset and-”

Mingyu takes a small velvet box out of his pocket and opens it in front of Wonwoo.

“Marry me.” 

Wonwoo stops talking, his lips apart as the ring twinkles under the sunlight and Mingyu stares from behind. He had a whole speech remembered to say, but it flew out his mind at this very moment.

“Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me?’

Wonwoo blinks, and closes his mouth. He smiles. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2019 all!  
> thanks for reading and please leave lots of comments, thank you!
> 
> ps. i see yall on twitter about my fics, i read all of them and you all are so sweet ugh i don't deserve you guys thank you so much T^T <3
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
